Solve for $b$. $7b-15=5b-3$ $b=$
Solution: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ b $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 7b-15&=5b-3 \\\\ 7b-15 {-5b} &= 5b-3{-5b} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 5b from each side.}}\\\\ 2b-15&=-3 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ 2b-15{+15} &= -3{+15} &&\gray{\text{Add 15 to each side.}}\\\\ 2b &=12 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ \dfrac{2b}{{2}} &= \dfrac{12}{{2}} &&\gray{\text{Divide each side by 2.}}\\\\ b &= {6} &&\gray{\text{Simplify.}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ b= { 6 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]